


Inverse Function

by ionlytalkshow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Chamber of Secrets, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Lesbian, Prophecy, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Romance, Slythering, Teen Romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionlytalkshow/pseuds/ionlytalkshow
Summary: Gabrielle Hottaway is the daughter of Pansy Parkinson who moved to the US after the war. After studying in America, Gabrielle comes back to the UK and enters Hogwarts in the 4th year. When the Sorting Hat screams "Gryffindor" on her head, it's a shock to everyone. She hates them all. These people. Brave, as we call them. But are they?There she meets Alicia Kane, a pretty huffelpuff with an annoying smirk and a truly great heart. She is a big romantic, believer in what's good. You could almost say she is a great person.The story of her life at Hogwarts and learning to like the persons she was raised to hate.





	Inverse Function

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Thanks for reading my story. I co-wrote this with a friend. I write the romance part so this chapter isn't really me yet. We are french and if you want to read the story in it's original version there will soon be a link to the Booknode post. The first chapters are kinda slow but i swear this is interesting.  
> We will try to update regularly. Thank you again, and please excuse me if there are any mistakes. As i said I am foreign.

I was trying to somehow push my trolley towards the sign separating platform 9 and 10 but the place was so crowded it seemed impossible. I was trying really hard to remain patient, so I took a deep breath and waited for my sister to catch up. 

\- Gaby? Are you okay?  
\- ...  
\- Gaby ?!  
-What ?  
\- Nothing, she said, smirking. 

I groaned in annoyance and heard a little laugh that turned into a groan when I stuck my elbow in my pain in the ass sister's ribs.

\- Don't call me Gaby. It pisses me off. Please just leave me alone.  
\- As you wish your Majesty...  
-...  
-Queen of the hairy trolls. 

I gave her the death stare. Arya started laughing so hard that the no-majs walking by stared at us. Loosers. But it's not like I was on her side. She wasn't going to get away with it.  
My sister, who sensed to storm coming, smiled and started running. I let go of my trolley to catch her but a hand caught mine. Mother. My dad arrived holding Arya by the wrist. They both looked at me. My mom gave me the scary gaze she gives :

\- Can you possibly explain what is happening? Why are you letting your sister go amongst no-majs ? 

\- I was...  
\- Don't you dare... You leave your sister alone and you embarrass us in front of so many people. I won't accept you dirtying this family's name at Hogwarts. clear ?  
-Yes  
-Yes who?  
\- Yes mom.  
\- Perfect. Now stand straight and go through the portal.

 

I lifted my shoulders up and glanced at my father. As always he looked away.

The bit of anger I had vanished when I went through and saw for the first time the red and shiny locomotive of the Hogwarts express. 

I uncomfortably took a step forward. My dad caught up with me. 

\- We have to go. Will you be okay?  
\- Yes, sure. Don't worry.  
I smiled and brought me into a thigh hug. And I hugged him back.I was still mad at him for not standing up to my mom but I wasn't going to see him until Christmas which seemed like an eternity to me. My dad broke the embrace and let my mom approach :  
\- I am rooting for you okay? Don't make mistakes, behave, listen to your teachers, work hard. Or you know what will happen.  
\- I do.  
\- And be careful of how you choose your friends. Don't disappoint me okay?  
\- Understood.  
She gave me a cold smile and kissed me on the cheek like when I was a little girl. Finally my sister's turn came and she hugged me until a couldn't breathe. I was holding my tears back. It was the first time she and I would be apart for so long, and it broke my heart. I looked at her one last time at her long blond hair. So different from mine. Her and her round face, and her beautiful eyes :

\- Tell me if the English are any better than the Americans okay? And write me loads of letter. I am going to be as bored as a dead rat.  
\- What ?  
\- I heard it in the no-majs TV.

She winked at me as I got in the wagon. I tried to dry up the tears rolling down my cheeks. Today was an important day. Today I was getting into Hogwarts.


End file.
